


5 раз, когда Винчестеры сворачивали с дороги

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карта не всегда помогает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 раз, когда Винчестеры сворачивали с дороги

**Author's Note:**

> **Название** : Пять раз, когда Винчестеры сворачивали с дороги  
>  **Автор** : silver_autumn  
>  **Бета** : evenover  
>  **Жанр** : бытовуха  
>  **Персонажи** : Дин, Сэм, Джон  
>  **Рейтинг** : PG  
>  **Дисклеймер** : все права принадлежат CW  
> Фик написан на первый тур конкурса **Плед**

(1)

— Пап, — осторожно спросил Дин, касаясь плеча напряжённого отца. — Пап, уже двенадцать часов. Нам не пора остановиться?

— Не сейчас, — Джон раздражённо дёрнул плечом, сбрасывая руку сына. — К утру нам надо быть на месте.

— Ты обещал, что мы доедем к вечеру, а если нет — остановимся на ночь, — тихо напомнил Дин.

Джон только невнятно проворчал, что времени нет, и перевёл взгляд на расстеленную на пустом сидении карту.

Дин вздохнул. Казалось, они оказались в космосе — за окном виднелась только беспросветная чернота. Стемнело рано, косые струи дождя в рваном ритме барабанили по крыше, даже отсветы фар встречных машин не попадались.

Дин посмотрел на часы.

Выехали они десять часов назад — значит, уже давным-давно должны были добраться до этого чёртового городка в Алабаме, где якобы объявился вервольф.

До полнолуния оставалось меньше суток, переубеждать сейчас отца — бесполезно.

— Остановись хотя бы на заправке.

— Хорошо, — бросил Джон, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

Сэм сидел, прислонившись щекой к окну со своей стороны — Дин буквально чувствовал исходящие от него волны жара.

— Ты как, нормально? — тихо спросил Дин.

Сэм молча кивнул.

Дин покачал головой. Как будто не видно.

Он стянул с себя куртку, накинул на Сэма, который не стал даже протестовать.

Джон бросил на них хмурый взгляд и ещё крепче вцепился в руль.

— Спи, Сэмми, — прошептал Дин, поглаживая брата по голове. — Просто засыпай.

Джон остановился спустя сорок минут. Сонный кассир в магазине около заправки пробил две пачки антибиотиков, минералку и несколько упаковок салфеток, но будить наконец-то крепко заснувшего брата Дин не стал.

До пункта назначения они добрались на шесть часов позже запланированного — за окном уже занимался рассвет.

Сэм, еле передвигая ноги, добрался до своей кровати и вырубился, едва выпил насильно впихнутые Дином лекарства.

Дин накрыл брата одеялом и сел рядом. Джон внимательно смотрел на них, стоя у двери.

— Прости, — тихо сказал он. — Не думал, что так получится. Чёртов дождь…

— Я понимаю, пап, — шёпотом ответил Дин. — Я понимаю.

Сэм заворочался на кровати, укутываясь в одеяла и что-то невнятно шепча. Джон прикрыл за собой дверь в ванную, а Дин сидел на краешке неудобной кровати и, едва касаясь, гладил Сэма по волосам. Был бы тот в чуть лучшем состоянии — высказал бы всё, что думает, прямо отцу в глаза, несмотря на свои четырнадцать.

— Хотел бы я не понимать, Сэмми, — усмехнулся Дин. — Хотел бы.

(2)

— Как думаешь, стоит зайти? — неуверенно спросил Дин.

Импала и раньше еле ползла по размытой дороге, а теперь вообще почти остановилась.

Дорога, на которую они свернули уже скорее от отчаяния, привела к небольшому аккуратному домику, похожему на фермерский.

— По поводу зайти — не уверен, но давай хотя бы дорогу спросим, — предложил Сэм, потянувшись и отложив карту.

Они уже три часа петляли по просёлкам, пытаясь добраться до указанного Бобби ориентира: он говорил, что начало дороги к святилищу лесного духа легко найти от старого полуразвалившегося амбара. Местные указали куда-то в сторону южной окраины леса и как-то пропали совсем, а амбар не спешил показаться. Ещё и чёртова сотовая связь пропала.

Дверь им открыли сразу же, будто ждали — аккуратная старушка в цветастом платке и с гладко убранными волосами, улыбаясь, предложила зайти:

— Что ж вы по такой погоде петлять-то будете, знаю я это место, вы совсем не туда свернули, придётся возвращаться назад и крюк делать, миль пятнадцать, там все дороги уже развезло, заходите, утром поедете, дождь закончится…

Она всё говорила и говорила, внутри было тепло, предусмотрительно захваченный с собой Сэмом ЭМП молчал, на кухне просто одурительно пахло…

Ну и как-то само собой вышло, что Дин проснулся ночью от тихих незнакомых шагов в спальне и на чистых инстинктах успел выхватить из-под подушки привычно припрятанный нож.

— Вот тебе и лесной дух… — пробормотал Сэм полчаса спустя.

Дом — оказавшийся старым амбаром, путь к которому они так долго искали, — горел ярким огнём. Накрапывал мелкий дождь, дым от пожара щипал глаза, Сэм поддерживал вывихнутую руку, Дин злился на весь мир.

— Вот же гадство. Давай руку, что ли.

Сэм поморщился от боли.

— На счёт три?

Дин, как всегда, вправил сустав на место, не дождавшись второго счёта. Сэм тихо вскрикнул, но боль сразу же отступила.

— С утра попрёмся в лес, — вздохнул Дин. — Романтика.

— Ненавижу отдых на природе, — не слишком к месту заявил Сэм, раздражённо хлопая дверцей машины и устраиваясь на заднем сидении.

Дин не мог с ним не согласиться.

(3)

— И куда дальше? — Дин закинул руку на спинку сидения Сэма, обернулся и начал аккуратно выводить машину из тупика.

— Понятия не имею, — Сэм с раздражением закинул смартфон в бардачок и потёр ладонями уставшие глаза.

— Каждый раз, когда я забываю, почему ненавижу большие города, они напоминают мне об этом в самой доступной форме. Куда ты прёшь, придурок?

Пронёсшийся мимо велосипедист не обратил на него никакого внимания.

— Выбираемся в цивилизацию, — принял, наконец, решение Дин. — Пообедаем и потом уже будем искать эту Мейсон-Стрит.

Сэм хотел было воспротивиться, предложить сначала всё-таки вернуться на кольцевую развязку и совершить ещё один заход в поисках искомого адреса, но его желудок с ним не согласился.

— Давай.

«Цивилизация» обернулась битым часом пробок и крохотным кафе. От цен в меню у Дина просто глаза на лоб полезли.

— Что-то как-то мне даже есть расхотелось, — пожаловался он Сэму, разглядывая бургер на пластиковой тарелке.

— Да неужели, — хмыкнул в ответ Сэм. — Тогда нам точно надо здесь остаться — может, похудеешь, в конце концов.

Дин пнул его в коленную чашечку и на этом успокоился, вступив в заведомо неравную борьбу с бургером.

Полтора часа спустя они всё-таки обнаружили нужный дом. Осталось найти цель визита — чувака, которого, по словам Бобби, срочно нужно было избавить от необратимого проклятия.

— По-моему, нам не сюда, — пробормотал Сэм, заглянув в первую квартиру, дверь которой была открыта, и скользнув взглядом по паре десятков человек явно восточной национальности.

— Рабочая сила, — уважительно согласился Дин. — Не сюда.

Дальше по коридору обнаружились два обкурившихся пацана, тупо хихикавших в пространство — косяк Дин отобрал, особо возражавшего пацана вырубил, — старушку с бесконечным, судя по длине ниток, вязанием, чей кот оставил на запястье Сэма боевой шрам, и, на закуску, молодую парочку, слившуюся в порыве страсти — Дин предложил присоединиться, Сэм отказался.

— Наконец-то, — с облегчением выдохнул Сэм, когда в следующей квартире обнаружился некто с огромным свиным пятачком и кокетливо торчащим над резинкой штанов розовым хвостиком. — Очень рад познакомиться, мистер Флеминг.

(4)

Дин остановился на заправке спустя шесть часов — бак был почти на нуле, ещё чуть-чуть и пришлось бы ловить машину и просить отлить в бак бензина.

Он машинально поставил автомат, на автопилоте подошёл к кассе и рассчитался с миловидной девушкой — парнем? уродливым? — которая всё выспрашивала, не нужно ли ему что-нибудь ещё.

Небо над головой было безоблачным, Импала сверкала в солнечных лучах. Дверь магазинчика при заправке распахнули настежь, и оттуда доносился счастливый смех.

Дин забрал сдачу, сунул во внутренний карман куртки — пальцы зацепили спаянные кольца.

Дин стиснул кулак, ногти впились в ладонь, но он не чувствовал ничего — ни боли, ни свежего ветра, ни запаха бензина, ни-че-го.

Осталась только пустота.

Руль Импалы жёг ладони огнём, в салоне не получалось дышать, слишком душно, слишком пусто, слишком.

Дин выжал сцепление на полную, шины взвизгнули, оставляя на асфальте уродливые следы — начало очередного пути из ниоткуда в никуда.

(5)

— Где мы? — Дин со вздохом приподнялся на заднем сидении. Всё тело противно ныло, на щеке остался отпечаток от подложенной под голову куртки, да к тому же в машине было дико холодно — Сэм открыл со своей стороны окно чуть ли не настежь, и в салоне гулял ледяной ночной ветер.

— Колорадо, — коротко бросил Сэм, не отводя взгляда от пустой дороги. — Спи.

Дин со стоном плюхнулся обратно.

— Какого чёрта мы делаем в Колорадо? — поинтересовался он у крыши. Впервые за столько времени никуда не нужно торопиться, незачем лететь, выжимая восемьдесят миль и больше, можно остановиться и позволить себе расслабиться, потому что всё, уже всё — но нет.

Крыша ответить не соизволила, а Сэм проигнорировал вопрос.

— Окно прикрой, что ли, — буркнул Дин, ёжась от холода.

Когда он провалился в сон, за окном уже занимался рассвет.

Утром он проснулся от запаха кофе. Сэм остановился у одной из самых обычных забегаловок — бургер за три доллара, машинное масло, резиновая котлета, отвратный кофе, официантки с помятыми лицами и грязные сортиры, — и уже успел купить завтрак.

— Доброе утро, — постучал он по крыше, заставив Дина вздрогнуть от слишком громкого звука.

— Мгм, — проворчал Дин, выбираясь из машины и протягивая руку за своим стаканчиком.

Сэм хмыкнул, передавая брату его порцию.

После трёх глотков Дин пришёл в себя.

— Куда нас занесло? — спросил он, разглядывая пустую парковку.

Порывы ветра пронизывали насквозь, и Дин, вручив Сэму драгоценную жидкость, полез обратно в салон за курткой. Натянув её на себя, он блаженно вздохнул и снова принялся за кофе.

Небо, затянутое свинцовыми тучами, казалось, вот-вот не выдержит их веса и упадёт на землю. Оформленная в приторно-розовых цветах вывеска забегаловки опасно поскрипывала, качаясь на ветру.

Сэм наклонился и поймал круживший по мокрому асфальту парковки жёлтый лист.

— А какая разница? — улыбнулся он, разглаживая находку.

Дин подумал о тех десятках карт, исчёрканных бесчисленными пометками, помятых, порванных и заляпанных пивом и кровью, а после бережно сложенных в отдельную папку и отправленных на вечный отдых в багажник Импалы. О тоненьких ниточках трасс, шоссе и просёлочных дорог, соединяющих одни крохотные кружочки с другими, иногда побольше. О километрах, ложащихся под колёса, и о городах, которые так и остаются на обочинах, в другом мире, в мире, где всё аккуратно подписано, измерено и переведено в нужный масштаб.

Ветер стих.

— Никакой, — улыбнулся Дин.


End file.
